Sea, Foam and Dust
by Flora Winters
Summary: A young merman falls deeply in love with a handsome Two-Leg whom he saves from a terrible storm. But, a much darker, more twisted being feeds on the pain of love denied. MM, Language, OC, Violence, WIP
1. Chapter Prologue

Sea, Foam and Dust

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****The Little Mermaid**** and I'm not making any money here either. Well, technically, this isn't The Little Mermaid. It is my rendition of the whole thing from a darker, more homosexual point of view. Hell, it could be called The Little Merman. Hell, I might even work next on Beauty and the Queer, The Lion Queen, or The Swan Fag. Hey! It's okay. I'm gay. I can say that word. Only gay people are allowed to say that word just like black people are only allowed to say the N word. Well, yeah, you can say faggot, just don't let me hear you. The last person who called me that met some mace and my heel across his pimply face in a graceful roundhouse kick. And when he screamed, I sprayed him in the mouth just for good measure because I'm thorough that way. I've been told in good humor that I fight dirty and without honor. That's okay. I'm not Japanese. Honor is for people who always die at the end of the movie. At the end of my movie, I'm the one looking down from my gleaming ivory tower, laughing maniacally, scorching the invading army to ashes with my giant magnifying glass that is powered by all my evil wishes and darkest desires. **

**Summary****: A young merman falls deeply in love with a handsome Two-Leg whom he saves from a terrible storm. But, a much darker, more twisted being feeds on the pain of love denied. MM, Language, OC, Violence, WIP**

_Prologue_

There is a hidden world of sunken beauty far below the shimmering sunlit surface of the dazzling sea. It is an underwater realm of shadows and dreams that fly on fins of silver starlight and is forever forbidden to mingle with the two legged creatures who rule above.

But, that law is just a bout to be broken.

~*~

The cool breeze smelled of sea and the warm light from the yellow pearl above caused his pale locks to shimmer about his bare, slender shoulders like billowing sea foam. He was humming as the surf gently played against the rock he was lounging on. His lustrous tail glittered with colorful scales that resembled polished gemstones as it lapped at the gentle rolling waves of crystal blue.

It was finally his sixteenth birthday and his mother and father had finally allowed him to ascend to this fantastic World Above The Blue. Everything was so new and utterly amazing.

Chirpers flew through the air on wings like fish glided through the water on fins. They sky was so vast, blue, and endless. It seemed to mirror the great ocean. He couldn't get over how wonderful and exciting it all was. It was just like his six older sisters had told him.

"Mommy, come quick!" A loud voice cried, causing him to squeal like a startled dolphin and flop into the water with an ungraceful splash.

He came up behind the rock, peeking up with wide green eyes, only to quickly duck back down. It was what appeared to be a little female Two-Leg.

A Two-Leg!

"What is it, Anna?" A concerned, older female asked. "It isn't proper for a young lady to shout openly like that."

"But, Mommy," the little Two-Leg fussed, having a tantrum that was far bigger than she. "I saw a boy with a fish tail over there on that rock!"

"Of course you did, you silly child," the mother chided, taking her by the hand. "You've obviously been reading too much again."

"Reading?" A male voice boomed. "A woman will get nowhere by wasting her time with that rubbish."

"Quite fight, dear," the mother readily agreed. "Come along now, Anna. You have piano."

Piano… What is piano?

"But, I saw him!" The little Two-Leg shouted angrily. "He was sitting there and he looked really pretty."

Pretty?

Coeur felt himself blushing. Well, he was always being told that he was very easy on the eyes. He was still too young to know how to gracefully accept a compliment.

The family of Two-Legs vanished from sight and he sighed. He wasn't supposed to allow himself to be seen by those with hairy and smooth legs. He felt bad for the little female though, but happy that nobody believed in his kind.

He kindly asked a wave to gently place him back on the rock and it happily obliged him. He thanked it as it rolled back out with a bubbly giggle. It had the mind of a playful guppy.

He lounged on the smooth rock, basking in the warm radiance from the pearl above, keeping a guarded lookout for more Two-Legs. He was waiting to see the silver pearl that his sisters had told him about. The shape of it in the blue above was never the same when the sky faded to black. They had spoken of how the darkness above had been littered with sparkling lights that twinkled.

Oh, he couldn't wait to see it with his own two eyes.

"Excuse me," he said to a crab that was scuttling by.

It looked up at him.

He smiled warmly. "How much longer will it be until the silver pearl comes out?"

The red crab held up a large claw and began clicking. He really should have studied his Crab more.

"I'm sorry," he blushed, hiding his comely face in his palms. "Was that three clicks or was it four?"

The waves bubbled all around him. They were laughing hysterically. It made him blush pinker than the coral below him.

The crab patiently answered him again.

"In just a few more tides…"

The crab clicked.

"Thank you so much," he said, watching it scuttle into the water with a near silent plop.

He looked out at the land that was a few meters away from where he sat. He began to wonder what dry sand would feel like.

He gazed up, beckoning for a chirper to come speak with him. A solid white one fluttered down, looking at him with liquid black eyes.

"I would like to lie in the dry sand," he told it, admiring how it would move its neck, looking at him at all different angles. "Would you be so kind as to keep a lookout for Two-Legs for me?"

The little chirper chirped, nodding its feathered head. It made him smile and clap his hands happily.

"Thank you."

He crawled out of the ocean's comforting embrace, reveling in the warmth of the dry sand for the first time in his life. He stretched out and practically snuggled into it.

Oh, it was utterly delightful! It made him squeal.

His sisters had not been telling tales. Dry sand was so warm and inviting. He never wanted to leave it.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the salty air. It was so different from breathing underwater. It was lighter and quit stinging after the first few breaths.

He was safe. The little chirper was looking out for him. Plus, the waves would rise up and help him should he cry out to them. Friends helped and protected each other.

"I love it here," he told the wave that tickled the tip of his shiny tail. "I want to see everything."

It caused him to pout. He would never be able to see everything. It wouldn't be possible with his tail. He couldn't easily move about on land like the Two-Legs could.

A big wave suddenly splashed him, causing him to laugh out loud. He sat up, watching it roll back out.

"Don't you roll away from me!" He yelled after it. "Come back here and say that again! I dare you!"

He squeaked, throwing up his arms in front of his face as it did just that. He quickly promised that he would never leave the sea. That seemed to satisfy the wave and the others.

"Now see what you did? You got my spot all wet," he pouted, looking around. "Making me have to crawl all the way over here just to get comfortable again. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

The waves bubbled with foamy laughter at him. He gave up pretending to be angry.

He began humming as he basked in the golden radiance. His shell white flesh glowed.

~*~

When he next opened his eyes, he found the sky above to be just as his sisters had told him. There were so many twinkling lights all over the place. They were all looking down at him with such cool brightness.

That was when his eyes widened in pure adoration. It was the silver pearl. It was perfectly round. It was the most beautiful jewel he had ever seen. The light coming from it was gentle and soft. The yellow pearl had been bright and too harsh to even look at.

He couldn't help but smile. It was so beautiful. There were so many wonders the two-legs got to enjoy.

His eyes suddenly widened again. He gazed out over the face of the dark ocean. The sky in the distance was being lit up with fantastic lights. The colors were brilliant and strange.

What were they? He crawled into the waves, gliding through the water with speedy grace.

~*~

He came upon what looked to be a giant whale with very strange wings, only it was unlike any whale he had ever seen before. It was some kind of Two-Leg device in order to traverse the great ocean.

What had his sisters called these kinds of things again? He couldn't seem to remember.

A loud whistling sound filled his slightly pointy ears and he looked up to see pink lights fill the sky with a loud blast. It was the most amazing spectacle ever.

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" A bunch of male voices shouted from high above as blue lights lit up the sky this time. "Happy birthday, Prince Andrew! And we all wish you a hundred more!"

Coeur smiled. Two-Legs celebrated birthdays, too?

He asked a wave to lift him up so he could take a closer look. He grinned as the kind wave gently placed him on an extended wooden beam where he could sit comfortably without being easily spotted unless they were really looking for him.

Now that he could see the Two-Legs, they did look very strange indeed. They looked just like Mers in the face, but they had weird skin from the necks down. He had never seen such strange and bizarre flesh. It sort of frightened him how some looked so tight and others seemed to billow.

What had his sisters called them again? Oh, feet. Their feet looked strange and made loud sounds as they walked.

"Ah, Andrew," a male said, slapping a tall, broad shouldered Two-Leg on the back. "Happy birthday, my boy."

Coeur had never seen a face so aged before. It was remarkable. His father was over three thousand years old and there wasn't a line on his face. Just how old was this Two-Leg? A million?

Coeur gasped when the Prince of the Two-Legs turned around. He had stopped breathing all together.

He had never seen a masculine face more stunning. The Two-Leg was so handsome, he was beautiful. His heart was racing like a dolphin after a shark.

The prince's facial and neck skin was dark, almost like the brown sand he had been sleeping in earlier. His shaggy hair was almost the same color as the yellow pearl that had been in the blue sky. He wished he could see what color his eyes were.

"Thank you, Reggie," the prince smiled with perfect, white teeth. His voice was deep and very charming. "But, don't you think this is all a little much?"

Coeur gasped for air as he looked away from the handsome Prince of the Two-Legs. He put a trembling hand to his chest, feeling disoriented and highly allured.

He could suddenly smell something and it smelled delicious.

"It is time to feast!" A loud voice shouted, making him look. More voices echoed in celebration.

He watched the prince eat, listened to him talk, and was drawn even closer when he danced to music. Two-Leg music was so different and magical than that under the sea. It made him want to put words to it, but he kept silent.

The prince was even more stunning when he smiled or laughed. He was so kind to all the people he was with.

A sudden wind blew through his long, pale locks and a loud noise boomed across the sky. He looked up, expecting to see more of the colorful lights, but there were no lights to be seen.

He blinked. What was this? Where was the silver pearl and the twinkles? What was going on?

A streak of light split the dark sky and gave a growling boom that echoed. Coeur trembled as the wind picked up. He held onto the side with both hands as some Two-Legs shouted.

The music died. Everything came to a sudden halt.

"Storm!" A Two-Leg yelled down from a great height. "Neptune is angry, lads!"

Neptune? How did these two-legs know his father's name?

The vessel lurched and he looked down at the waves. They looked very angry. He looked back up at the sky. It did, too.

What was this? What was going on? His sisters had never told him anything about this.

The vessel jerked violently and he lost his balance, falling over backwards into the waves with a splash. His back stung from the impact. He floated below the surface on his back, sinking ever so slowly. He was too stunned to move. Not one of the waves had tried to catch him.

He slowly came to after a few minutes, swimming back to the surface. The waves were huge and crashing all around him. The vessel was being lifted up high and brought back down with violent splashes that didn't look fun at all. He could hear the Two-Legs yelling orders and shouting in fright.

He tried to calm the waves, but they paid him little mind. They wouldn't listen to him. Something was very wrong. Was his father angry? The ocean obeyed his every word. Had his sisters done something? Had he? He didn't understand why this was happening. There was nothing he could do but watch from a distance as the vessel was being tossed around like a starfish between dolphins.

"Abandon ship!" A voice cried out in alarm as bright lights filled the night. There were things that reminded him of bright flickering lights that escaped deep vents down on the ocean floor. They seemed to spread and dance out along the ship, outlining Two-Legs dashing back and forth like dark shadows. "The explosives!"

_Explosives?_

A large wave suddenly lifted him up, tossing him like a tiny clamshell. He cried out just as the Two-Legs were doing. He hit the face of the water with a splash, screaming as the vessel above him exploded with a bright flash and loud noise.

The prince!

He swam up, dodging flotsam, hearing Two-Legs shouting from their smaller vessels. They were no bigger than small dolphins. The prince was not with them.

"Andrew!" The Two-Leg named Reggie cried out in despair. "Oh, my prince! No! Andrew!"

Coeur swam, fighting the waves, looking for the prince. Where was he? Had he been caught in that terrible light?

He heard a faint cough and spun around. It was the prince! He was holding onto something that was floating in the water. It was round and shiny.

A wave hit the Two-Leg, dragging him under. Coeur panicked, diving down after him.

He took hold of the prince under his arms, pulling him back to the surface with a sharp flick of his strong tail. He kept the Two-Leg's head above the water, swimming back for the shore, fighting with the turbulent waves as the other two-legs kept shouting.

He dragged the unconscious prince onto the battered beach a tide later near some high rocks, collapsing beside him in exhaustion as the sea slowly calmed down. He closed his eyes and began to hum, hoping it would soothe the sea faster.

~*~

He could hear the gentle surf and felt the warm light of the yellow pearl on his slender back. His luminous green eyes snapped open and he sat up, finding the Prince of the Two Legs still beside him. He blinked several times in awe.

He was lying beside a Two-Leg. His father would have a whale if he saw this.

He suddenly noticed how the Two-Leg's skin had been torn from his chest. The colorful skin was in tatters, revealing the same color skin as the two-leg's handsome face and neck.

He looked to see that the black skin on the Two-Leg's feet were gone, too. The prince had the funniest looking feet. Each foot was large with five digits. They looked similar but very, very different from hands. It was so strange. They twitched every now and then.

He very gently began pulling the tattered skin away, revealing that it wasn't skin he was pulling away at all. It was some kind of material. Two-Legs must wear this second skin in order to protect their real skin.

He found that very strange. What were they protecting it from?

The prince's broad chest was slowly rising up and down and it was muscular like his father's almost. He looked below the waist, seeing a large bulge inside the second skin. He decided to ignore that and studied the prince's face.

His brown skin was so smooth and soft. He was even more handsome in the light. He had a cleft chin, a square jaw, an aquiline nose, very prominent cheekbones, and his brow was just as smooth as his own.

He began playing with that golden hair. It was so soft and shiny. He gently rubbed some dry sand from his cheek.

He started humming. The hum soon turned into words as the waves sang against the shore at his tail, bubbling furious apologies.

_Feels like, I'm floating in a timeless dream_

_Of light mists, of pale amber rose_

_Feel's like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent_

_Touching, discovering you_

Coeur suddenly trembled, realizing the words that were spilling from his crimson lips like water from a fountain in his father's court.

_I'm in love. I'm in love with this two-leg._

He ran his fingers through that golden mane, gently caressing a smooth cheek. The two-leg slowly opened his eyes, smiling up at him, looking all dazed and confused.

_You've got, the most unbelievable _

_Blue eyes I've ever seen_

And it was the truth. They were so very blue.

A loud noise startled him and he looked up, seeing a large, furry thing running right at him on all fours. A wave rushed over him, pulling him away from the prince who coughed and sat up gasping for breath.

"Andrew! Oh, Andrew!"

Coeur watched from the rocks, smiling as the old Two-Leg and a frantic female fussed over the prince. The white thing made noise, bouncing around their feet, making more noise.

"Did you hear?" The prince asked, looking this way and that, walking around as if he didn't know how to walk. "Did you hear that beautiful voice?"

"Andrew?" The female asked, taking him by the arm as Reggie did the other. "We thought you dead. You look like a drowned cat."

"It was so beautiful," the prince smiled, pulling away from the two of them, nearly falling to his face. "A voice and face unlike any other."

Coeur smiled as he watched the two Two-Legs look at each other in puzzlement.

"Saved me," the prince said, letting them hold him up. He was dragging his large feet, smiling. "…saved me…"

The Prince of the Sea watched from the rocks, smiling as the two of them helped the prince away. The white thing followed, making even more noise.

_You've got, me almost melt away_

_As we lay there, under a blue sky_

_With pure white stars_

_Exotic sweetness, a magical time_

A wave splashed around him, pulling him away as the prince turned just in time to see a splash with his topaz-blue eyes.

Coeur swam home. The organ in which he was named after was warm and singing within his breast.

~*~

A chuckle filled the deep scented gloom with bubbling malice. Shadows played in the flames of deepest violet, crying and clawing for freedom that would never come.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice chuckled with wicked amusement. "Won't this be fun, babies?"

Snickering hisses filled the purple darkness.

"A merman and a man…"

The hissing continued.

"You know this is simply going to end badly," the voice snorted. "Let us make sure that it ends even worse."

_**To Be Continued **_

Please review and tell me what you think.

Note: The song lyrics used above belong to Donna Lewis.


	2. Chapter One

Sea, Foam and Dust

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Little Mermaid and I'm not making any money here either. Well, technically, this isn't The Little Mermaid. It is my rendition of the whole thing from a darker, more homosexual point of view. Hell, it could be called The Little Merman. Hell, I might even work next on Beauty and the Queer, The Lion Queen, or The Swan Fag. Hey! It's okay. I'm gay. I can say that word. Only gay people are allowed to say that word just like black people are only allowed to say the N word. Well, yeah, you can say faggot, just don't let me hear you. The last person who called me that met some mace and my heel across his pimply face in a graceful roundhouse kick. And when he screamed, I sprayed him in the mouth just for good measure because I'm thorough that way. I've been told in good humor that I fight dirty and without honor. That's okay. I'm not Japanese. Honor is for people who always die at the end of the movie. At the end of my movie, I'm the one looking down from my gleaming ivory tower, laughing maniacally, scorching the invading army to ashes with my giant magnifying glass that is powered by all my evil wishes and darkest desires. **

**Summary****: A young merman falls deeply in love with a handsome Two-Leg whom he saves from a terrible storm. But, a much darker, more twisted being feeds on the pain of love denied. MM, Language, OC, Violence, WIP**

_Chapter One_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_  
--Pink_

Coeur swam deep down through timeless abyss, shimmering and shining with ageless splendor. His long locks floated, billowing about his brilliant face with the dancing grace of pale white foam of the ocean.

The great palace gleamed before him. Glossy towers carved from molten pearl and gems from every dream spiraled upwards through the shadowy depths. Golden and ruby coral sparkled in every garden.

"Ah, Le Coeur De La Mer," a soft, bubbling voice laughed with surprised glee. "How was your trip Above?"

His older sister surrounded him like playful dolphins, touching and tickling him with their long fingers. They would always surround him like this, so he couldn't escape from their smothering affections.

"It was amazing," he told them with a white smile. "The silver pearl was just as beautiful as you said it would be. It was so round and bright."

"Your glow is different," the oldest of the six sisters said, suddenly stating the obvious. "You look…brighter than before."

Coeur lowered his eyes. "Perhaps I'm merely having another beauty spurt."

All the sisters but the eldest squealed with laughter, telling him that he if he got any more beautiful their wouldn't be a trident big enough to beat all the mermaids off him. It caused him to smile. There would be no worries about that.

Suddenly the depths rumbled and all seven royals turned to the shining palace.

"Coeur," a deep and booming voice called in an authoritative manner from the majestic structure. "Come to me, my son."

The oldest of the Sea King's daughters looked at him with those glowing amber eyes of hers. "Father has been…distraught since you ascended to the World Above The Blue." She reached out, tickling his tail with worry. "Did something happen while you were Above, Coeur?"

He quickly thought of Andrew, Prince of the Two-Legs, and his luminous flesh shimmered even more brilliantly than it ever had been before. His sisters had to squint their lovely eyes, floating back from him.

"Coeur!" The deep voice of his father bellowed like a tidal wave. "Do not dawdle like a lame orca!"

"Nothing happened," he lied, giving his tail a swift flick, darting towards the palace like a shark.

~*~

Mara, eldest of the Sea King's seven children, watched her little brother swim off with an expression of deepest concern on her bewitching face. Her silent heart hammered in her breast, paining her.

Her five sisters were chattering amongst themselves, happy that their little brother had returned safely and looking so much more beautiful than ever.

"Coeur," she whispered like the softest of underwater currents, swimming back from her sisters. "He has fallen in love."

"What did you say, sister?" The blond named Brilla asked. "Did you whisper?"

She knew that glow and the pain it would soon bring to him. She kept the pearls from falling from her eyes, for she to had longed for a Two Leg, once above a time.

She had yet to get over her heartache. It was why her glow was so pale compared to all others. They had all just assumed she had forsaken the path of finding a life-partner for the study of magic. None knew nothing about the terrible ordeal she had faced in the World Above The Blue. How could they? They were all courting fellow Mers. Two-Legs were of little interest to them.

_I have to protect him from this. He is so small and young. His kindness and light will blind him to the dangers._

Two-Legs were selfish and hateful creatures. From her studies, she now knew that if a Two-Leg were to eat the flesh of a Mer, time would forever be stopped for them. They would live forever, never knowing Death. That was why she hated and loathed Two-Legs. That was why she would never again return to the World Above The Blue.

It was all because of that female Two-Leg. She had been so beautiful and highly intelligent. The loathsome bitch had come upon her while she had been basking on a rock, combing her hair with a comb made from solid pearl. She had been charming and very lovely, having her come back for a visit to that shore everyday. She knew she had been breaking rules, but didn't care.

Her name had been Lillana and she was a Two-Leg witch. Her red hair had shimmered in the sunlight like blazing fire. She had fallen in love with her mind and exquisite beauty.

The Two-Leg's beauty had lured her closer and closer with silky flesh and sweet words. It had all been poison.

"Give me your flesh!" The redhead had shrieked like a harpy, rushing into the waves for her with a gleaming silver blade held high. "Give me eternal life!"

The waves had smacked the harpy, sending her flying backwards onto the shore, where she laid crumpled in the sand. She called up the waves with a mournful note, having them carry her quickly back out to the safety of the deep ocean. She had cried and screamed, swearing to never love again.

"I'm going to go rest," she told her sisters. "I will see you all later."

She darted off without saying another word to them. At least they could be happy. She wouldn't allow her little brother to wind up like her or the older sibling she was never supposed to ever mention. That tragedy would never be healed. Coeur was simply too fragile. He was too kind and trusting. He wouldn't survive betrayal.

~*~

Coeur floated before the great golden throne in which his father was seated upon. His timeless face gazed down upon him with no emotion at all. Those eyes were deeper and darker than swimming through any abyss.

"So," his father said, cocking his head to the side, blinking only once. "What did you think of _their _world, my son?"

What? There wasn't going to be any welcome back, or happy to see you, my son? He kept his face just as blank as well.

"I thought it wonderful," he told this father.

Those black eyes narrowed and the deep rumbled just a little.

"Wonderful?"

He nodded his head. "The sky mirrored the ocean, the sand was so warm, and the silver pearl was very beautiful."

His father sat up in a swift motion. "You left the safety of the waves?"

Coeur floated slightly back. "I was…curious. I had a Chirper keep a lookout for Two-Legs and the waves would never let anything happen to me."

"Two-Legs are dangerous!" His father bellowed, causing the currents in the palace to boom. "I told you not to leave the safety of the waves! What if you had been captured? What if…"

"I'm sorry," Coeur quickly said, lowering his head. "I promise to never do it again, Father."

"You're right you will never do it again!" His father snapped angrily. His long, dark hair was billowing about his severe face like seaweed seeking to strangle anything swimming within it. "If you can't follow my commands, then you will never go to the surface again!"

Coeur glanced up with wet and hurt eyes. "I'm sixteen!" He yelled at his father. "I'm not a little minnow anymore!"

"Then stop acting like one!" His father yelled right back, rising off his throne. "If you can't follow rules then you will be treated like a minnow!"

Coeur narrowed his eyes.

"And don't you dare look at me with those eyes like that!" His father hissed like a deep fissure that was cracking and opening along the seafloor. "If you so much as try to leave the palace gardens, the currents will sweep your little tail right back to this chamber so fast you'll be seasick green for seven tides."

"Would you please quit bellowing at the boy for one minute?" An irate voice asked, sounding bored and put out. "Can't you see the coral reef you're building between the two of you?"

His father's jaw dropped. It was Mommy.

"Every time you open that mouth, Aquarius," she said, swimming in, looking very beautiful and just as glacial. "I see that reef getting higher and higher around you. Pretty soon the boy won't even try to swim over it."

"Hi, Mommy," Coeur whispered.

"Do not speak!" Neptune thundered. "And you need to stay out of this."

"Who gave birth to him?" His mother asked.

"Don't start that again!" His father snapped. His voice quickly turned to a mournful beg because of the look she graced him with. "Please, Calypso?"

His mother had swam out from behind the throne. She would do that all the time when his father was reprimanding someone whom she felt he was being unfair with. It was a symbol, letting all know who the real power behind the throne was.

"Why do you treat him like this?" Calypso asked, putting her hands on her scaly hips. "Are you trying to…"

"ENOUGH!" His father yelled, rising up, growing in sudden height and rage. "You will not speak of that time," he pointed. "While he is in our presence!"

Coeur trembled as his father vented his rage for the whole kingdom to hear. All the Mers would probably be thinking, "What has that little shrimp done now? Why can't he be more like his sisters? They're such good little girls. Why can't he simply be a good little boy who knows how to obey? He's nice enough, but has that wild streak in him."

"Quit treating him like he's an object!"

"Mind your own business, merbitch!"

"He is my business, you tsunami farter!"

"He's mine!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Where did he go?"

Coeur swam even faster. He didn't even want to look at his father. He was tired and just didn't care.

"You're stupid voice chased him away!"

"Why won't you just die?"

"Because you're still here!"

He rolled his eyes. It was like this almost every other tide. His father was always picking at him, always finding something wrong with him.

He wasn't big enough. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't smart enough. He didn't know how to follow rules.

"He looks so much like you, it makes me sick!"

"Is that jealousy I hear, dear?"

Oh, how could he forget? He was beautiful instead of handsome. His father would never let him hear the end of that. He ranted about that all the time.

Now he was really frightened of his father. What would he do if he found out that he was in love with a handsome, male Two-Leg prince?

Every underwater volcano would erupt, boiling the entire ocean away. That's what would happen. Then his father would blame that on him as well.

"What in the seven oceans possessed me to ever mate with you?"

"You're male ego."

"SILENCE!"

"OH, MAKE ME, POSEIDON!"

_Please_, Coeur silently begged, swimming as quickly as he could to escape the voices. _Please give me the means to escape this world._

At least his mother stuck up for him. But, what had she been talking about. He had never seen his father get so angry before. Had his father treated someone else like he was now being treated by him? What had she been talking about?

"COEUR!" His father bellowed. "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"GO TO BED, YOU OLD FOOL!" His mother shouted, causing the palace to rumble just as violently. Fish and servants were swimming all over the place.

"Coeur?" A voice whispered.

He turned. "Mara…"

His oldest sister waved for him to follow her. "I need to speak with you."

He looked back towards the throne room where he could hear things being broken and quickly followed after her.

~*~

Molten amethyst eyes blinked in the blinding darkness as a very beautiful face was illuminated by a pale flame. A deep chuckle seemed to make the dismal abyss in which he lived an even colder place.

Chagrin, oldest spawn of the King and Queen of the Sea, exiled and all alone in the deep, left to his own dark devices. Like his terrible beauty, his powers were just as twisted.

He gazed into the glowing bubble, watching his little brother being led by his little sister to some secret hideaway. Oh, how he loathed them.

Mara was studying magic like he had done and therefore could be a threat to him. Coeur was a threat, just because he was male. Only a male could take the Throne of Mer. His other five siblings were fools and were of no threat to him at all. They were too concerned with how they looked and what the latest fashion in shells were to be much of a bother to him and his plans.

He had hoped that little storm he had made would have killed his little brother, but it had failed. He could manipulate the sea, but not like his all-powerful father could. The sea had fought him and it had fought him hard.

"Why do you love him so much?" He had screamed at the ocean, clawing and hissing with rage. "Why do you not love me as well? I am the oldest! I am the oldest male heir! You are mine! You belong to me!"

_Le Coeur De La Mer_, he seethed. _The Heart Of The Ocean. Mother named you well. Oh, how I hate you. You and your stupid voice._

Like his little brother, he to had fallen in love with a handsome Two Leg male. But, his father had followed him one tide, finding out his secret. He had been trapped within a flowing whirlpool, while he had watched his father kill his lover. Roderick had been torn apart and fed to sharks before his horror-filled eyes.

He threw his head back, howling with madness at the memory, laughing pure venom. He had cursed his father, forsaken his home, leaving everything but the pain. He then placed a spell upon himself, cutting out his own beating heart, that way he would never again feel the pangs of love. His mind and body was hate, filled with enmity. He reveled in the pains and the sorrows of others, feasting upon it, growing ever stronger from within the Heart of Darkness. He had given his bruised, bleeding, and battered heart for power.

He began to laugh even more.

"Follow them," he commanded his minions as he gazed into the glowing bubble. "I want to hear and see everything they do."

_If you want to leave this world so badly, little brother, I'll help you with that. I'll bathe in your sorrow, wash with your pain, and drink your agony with glee._

He put the back of his palm to his mouth, laughing, causing ice to form from the high ceiling of the crystal cave.

What was Mara going to do?

_Is she going to tell him about me and what I went through? Is that what she's going to do?_

Oh, he hoped so.

_Then the little fool will think himself just like me. He will come to me, thinking I will be his friend. _

His laughter turned into wild screams as he began breaking things all around him.

"Come to me, Le Coeur De La Mer!" He shouted, smashing his fist through a chained up Shark's skull, pulling it free from its twitching body, licking the gore from his bone-white flesh. "I'll tear out your heart and eat it!"

He was suddenly silenced by distorted whisperings from within the bubble on the altar of carved jet.

"Master," the twin voices slithered and hissed. "We are here…"

"Good, very good," he said, simmering down. "Let us watch and listen."

His violet eyes shimmered with vengeful heat as he watched the two figures within. If his little brother were to get the chance to grow older in years, his beauty would far outshine his own. That was only another good reason why he shouldn't be allowed to exist. The Throne of Mer would be his and none would be more beautiful than he.

He listened with pointy ears, grinning with razor sharp fangs that could snap bone in two.

To Be Continued.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	3. Chapter Two

Sea, Foam and Dust

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer****: I do not own The Little Mermaid and I'm not making any money here either. Well, technically, this isn't The Little Mermaid. It is my rendition of the whole thing from a darker, more homosexual point of view. Hell, it could be called The Little Merman. Hell, I might even work next on Beauty and the Queer, The Lion Queen, or The Swan Fag. Hey! It's okay. I'm gay. I can say that word. Only gay people are allowed to say that word just like black people are only allowed to say the N word. Well, yeah, you can say faggot, just don't let me hear you. The last person who called me that met some mace and my heel across his pimply face in a graceful roundhouse kick. And when he screamed, I sprayed him in the mouth just for good measure because I'm thorough that way. I've been told in good humor that I fight dirty and without honor. That's okay. I'm not Japanese. Honor is for people who always die at the end of the movie. At the end of my movie, I'm the one looking down from my gleaming ivory tower, laughing maniacally, scorching the invading army to ashes with my giant magnifying glass that is powered by all my evil wishes and darkest desires. **

**Summary****: A young merman falls deeply in love with a handsome Two-Leg whom he saves from a terrible storm. But, a much darker, more twisted being feeds on the pain of love denied. MM, Language, OC, Violence, WIP**

_Chapter Two_

Prince Andrew was bathed, clothed in fresh linen, and put to bed with a light broth of chicken in his stomach. He had been given plenty of fresh water to drink and was told to rest. He was safe and his health was the most important thing in the entire kingdom. All the pretty maids and laundresses cooed to him so.

He was looking up at the high ceiling that had been painted to look like a living, thriving coral reef. That siren voice was still in his ears and that beautiful face was still gazing down at him right before his topaz blue eyes. He had never seen such long, dazzling hair. It had reminded him of rolling waves of fresh fallen snow under silver moonlight that he had seen while staying at his palace in the far north.

Had it been one of the sea god's nymphs? He just didn't know. Hadn't that wondrous voice been a little masculine?

It was mysterious and perplexing. What had it been?

The bottoms of his feet were itching to jump out of bed, run through the palace, and down to the shore. He didn't care if he had to shout until his throat was raw and hoarse. He wanted to find his rescuer.

He could still feel that gentle hand touching his face, caressing his jaw ever so tenderly. It had felt like the touch of a lover.

He had thought himself dead and in paradise when he heard the song and gazed up into molten green eyes. He wanted to feel those hands touching him again. He would never forget that magical touch.

He was so thankful to be alive and well. It would have been so lonely dying at sea. Would he have become one of those lonely spirits that haunted the waves, moaning and groaning until the end of tides?

It caused him to shiver just thinking about such a tragic fate. He was lucky and he knew it.

He had to find the person who had saved him from the chilly embrace of Lady Death and richly reward her…or him. But, how had this person saved him? He had been miles out at sea.

"_Oh, Andy," Reggie had teased him. "Young ladies just don't go swimming around in the ocean rescuing drowning men."_

"_Who said it was a young lady?" He had retorted. "What if my rescuer hadn't even been human?"_

His bath servants had giggled, calling him silly. He had clearly taken in too much seawater and was just seeing things.

Well, that was a rational possibility. He was just happy he hadn't wound up food for the sharks. He had been told they loved the taste of man.

But, it had been so real. The voice, that face, and the seductive touch. He couldn't have made it all up in his head. He just didn't have that kind of imagination. There was no way he could have been the creator of such perfect beauty. It just wasn't possible. He did have a wicked horny streak about him, but teenage hormones couldn't have invented that dream lover…could they?

He wished his parents were still alive. They would know what to do. But, then again, he would never have mentioned sex to them and he would never have been allowed to go on that ship. His mother had been too protective.

Since he had grown up in the palace his entire life, he had learned about sex from books and watching the animals doing it. He had learned that his right hand was a good friend indeed when things got a little to hard in a very big way.

He began touching himself, picturing that mythological face. He closed his eyes, pretending the hand stroking his long length wasn't his own.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, feeling slightly dirty and ashamed. What if his rescuer had been a guy?

He felt slightly sick to his stomach. The hardness was painful, so he quickly tried picturing someone else. It failed.

That flawless face, sculpted from smooth white bone, came rushing back like a tidal wave. He silently gasped as spurts of pearly cream splattered his naked chest with gooey warmth.

"Oh, gods," he panted, looking at the milky slime on his bronze fingers.

He cleaned himself off, feeling slightly dizzy. What if he had just masterbated to a guy's face and touch?

He shook his head. He was too tired. There would be time to sort it all out later. Perhaps he would remember something in dreams.

"Please," he whispered. "If you're real, be a girl."

He quickly found a way to comfort himself. If his rescuer hadn't been human, then it didn't count. He was exempt from being sexually attracted to a guy.

That sudden epiphany was jus what he needed in that moment. It caused him to smile with relief and sleep came to him much easier.

~*~

The secret grotto in the coral was Mara's little getaway when she wanted to escape the company of her younger siblings. It was hidden and couldn't be discovered unless she allowed for it to be. There was a spell of illusion cast upon it, sealing it from the mundane. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of awe on her little brother's face. He had never really seen her do magic because she was so very secretive with her many special gifts.

"What is it?" He asked, following along behind her into the illuminated sanctuary that she treasured. "Did I do something?"

She spun around before him, giving him a pained look. "Why don't you just tell me, Coeur?" She asked him. "You and I are close."

"What is this?" He asked, changing the subject against her will. "The Two-Legs wear these on their feet, I know."

"It is a boot," she answered.

She did not go to the surface, but her tutor does. He is well versed in the ways and rituals of the humans. Her grotto was filled with many human devices in which she studied.

"And this thing here?" Coeur asked, holding it up.

"A brush," she lied, looking at the silver fork he was holding. The humans ate their food with them. "The Two-Legs use them to brush their hair."

He began brushing his long, luxurious locks with it. She couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked. He was far too trusting. He couldn't even tell when someone was openly lying to him.

"Father would punish you if he knew you had all these Two-Leg things," he said, putting the fork back down where he had gotten it to begin with.

"I share a valuable secret with you," she told him, floating a little closer. "Please, tell me yours." She wanted him to tell her. She wanted him to be open with her.

His face was a vision of fear and a mask of longing. He really didn't know how to hide his feelings at all. They were so evident. He was so easy to read, too easy.

"I don't have any secrets," he said, lying through his teeth. He quickly picked up another human item. "What's this?"

"That is a red rose trapped in a sphere of glass," she told him. "It is a very special flower that grows Above. Two-Legs give them to the ones they love."

"A rose," Coeur said, smiling with even redder lips. They looked to have been carved from fire gems. The rose paled in comparison to their flawless symmetry.

She noticed that something new had been added to her collection. It was stuffed in the corner and it was very large. It was also covered with a thin net made from orange seaweed.

Now what in the Blue had Paralo given her this time? When had he brought it? He was always sneaking things in here to hide away from the Sea King. Her teacher was going to make her role her eyes right out of her head one day.

"Oh," Coeur said, noticing as well, swimming over to her. "What it this?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, pulling the seaweed away.

Both gasped at the same time.

It was a statue. It was a statue of a very handsome, but severe looking Two-Leg male. He was holding a shield and sword as if ready for a battle.

"Well," she said, smiling because she liked it. Paralo really outdid himself this time. A ship must have dropped it over during a storm or it sank right along with the wooden vessel. "He is rather scary looking, huh?"

She suddenly turned because her little brother was so very silent. He was looking at the stone monument with glazed eyes and his smooth flesh was glowing like light through precious crystals. His seductive mouth was partly open in a silent gasp. There were little bubbles of sound escaping.

She watched him reach out with a radiant hand, gently touching the strong cheekbones. She noted just how tender his touch was, like a lovers.

"Do the two of you know each other?" She asked, breaking the silence that would have lasted forever.

Her little brother seemed to freeze like a snail. If he had possessed a shell, he'd be trembling inside of it right now. She was sure of it.

"Long ago," she said, taking his hand in her own, putting it to her heart. "I fell in love with a Two-Leg, too."

She had never seen those stunning green eyes get so big in all her life. Coeur looked as though he were going to start crying or screaming.

He suddenly shook his head. He was terrified.

"Andrew!" He suddenly cried, pushing her away from him. He threw his arms around the statues, neck, sobbing hysterically. "What has my love done to you? Why did it turn you into a rock?"

Mara was too stunned to move. The only thing she could do was gawk at her little brother. Father truly did keep him ignorant.

~*~

Chagrin blinked. In fact, he blinked his violet eyes several times.

His little brother was obviously an idiot.

"Perfect."

To Be Continued

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora


End file.
